R E A S O N S
by kwondami
Summary: —Love has reasons which reason cannot understand— Alasan Byun Baekhyun mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol. [EXO FF, BAEKHYUN x CHANYEOL, ChanBaek, BaekYeol, FLUFF, Rated M for Mature Language]


** REASONS  
**

* * *

**EXO FANFIC**

**PAIRING: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

**RATING: M (For Mature Language)  
**

**GENRE: Romance & Fluff**

Note: Saran aja sih, coba deh bacanya sambil dengerin lagu EXO - ANGEL. :)

* * *

**_"_****_Love has reasons which reason cannot understand."_**

**_-Blaise Pascal_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tidak tahu apa gerangan yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

.

Hmmm... mungkinkah rambutnya?

.

Rambut karamel yang mudah diatur namun mudah pula acak-acakan kala tertiup angin. Aku menyukai wanginya. Wanginya mengingatkanku pada aroma capuccino yang selalu kusesap di pagi hari. Ketika kucoba menghirupnya, diriku seakan terjebak di dalam kumparan waktu yang manis. Aromanya memenuhi setiap sel dalam paru-paruku yang mengembang, memenuhi anganku hingga akhirnya aku harus menghirupnya sekali lagi. Rambut Chanyeol tak jarang berganti warna dari cokelat ke hitam hingga kembali ke cokelat. Namun demikian semuanya tetap sama bagiku. Ketika ku belai, permukaannya akan menggelitik jariku lembut. Angin dengan manja memainkan setiap helainya hingga membuatku terpesona.

.

"**Apakah ini bau hangus?"**

"**Astaga! Aku lupa menambahkan air!"**

"**Err****—jadi kita akan makan sup jagung yang **_**kering**_**?"**

"**Tidak terlalu **_**kering**_**." **tukasku sendiri tak yakin.

"**Tapi kuahnya sama sekali tak bersisa." **Begitu katanya sambil membuka panci dengan diiringi desisan asap.

"**Oh, ayolah. Ini tidak terlalu parah kan."**

"**Ini parah."**

"**Tutup mulut."**

**.**

Mungkin hal yang paling kusukai darinya adalah mata. Pupilnya hitam dengan iris berwarna _chestnut _melingkar. Mata Chanyeol adalah magnet. Ia sering menatapku tanpa berkedip. Semakin kusadari aku menangkap pandangan terpesona dari pancaran matanya, semakin pula jantungku berpacu lebih cepat—seakan memompa seluruh aliran darah ke segenap urat nadi. Membuncahkan rasa malu yang memanas di kedua pipiku. Mata itu akan berkilat dingin ketika tersulut emosi, namun akan sehangat mentari ketika ia bahagia. Mata itu akan menyipit jenaka ketika ia tertawa. Maka aku akan mencuri lirikan diam-diam dan ia akan tersipu. Aku akan berpura-pura memalingkan pandanganku darinya dan setelah itu ia pasti menggodaku. Jika sudah begini, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman manis untuknya.

.

"**Apa kau sudah membubuhkan garam?" **tanya Chanyeol sambil mencicipi masakanku dengan ujung lidahnya.

"**Aku baru saja akan **_**membubuhkannya**_**."**

"**Tapi ini sudah terlambat." **

"**Kurasa belum."**

"**Kuahnya sudah mengental."**

"**Baiklah-baiklah, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan sebaiknya kita memang makan malam di luar." **Kataku tidak senang,** "dan bisakah kau berhenti mondar-mandir?"**

"**Aku sedang berpikir mungkin saja kita bisa memesan **_**delivery pizza**_**."**

"**Kau tidak lucu."**

"**Lalu kenapa kau mencintai orang tidak lucu ini?"**

**.**

Hal lain yang kusukai darinya adalah bibir. Aku tergila-gila pada senyumnya yang ceria. Senyum lengkung yang terbentuk dari bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tebal—tidak juga terlalu tipis—tapi sempurna. Senyumnya dapat menyinari hariku yang durja, memberikan energi pada hidupku yang tak selalu gembira. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya ketika ia gugup. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya ketika rasa khawatir memuncak. Aku berkali-kali melayangkan protes atas kebiasaannya ini. Namun diriku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia akan membungkam protesku dengan bibirnya. Aku suka ketika bibirnya mendesah lembut namaku. Bagaimana bibirnya bisa membuatku terbuai dengan mudah—itu adalah rahasia.

.

"**Mungkin kita memang harus menelepon **_**delivery pizza**_**." **gumamku pasrah.

"**Aku sudah berjanji untuk makan masakanmu."**

"**Janji bisa dibatalkan."**

"**Tidak dalam kamusku."**

"**Bisakah kau tidak keras kepala?"**

"**Jika kukatakan ya, maukah kau membuat supnya dari awal?"**

**.**

Mungkin hal lain yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol adalah tubuhnya. Tubuh dengan wangi maskulin menguar memeluk seluruh indraku. Kuhabiskan berjam-jam untuk menikmatinya, mengecap semua celah dan pori. Berjam-jam pula ia membiarkanku untuk melakukan itu. Kubelai punggungnya naik turun, kukecup ceruk lehernya, kutinggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang nyata. Bahunya tegap, dadanya bidang, perutnya landai dan rata. Kulitnya lembut dan lembap karena sentuhanku. Kugigit pinggulnya lembut dan ia akan menggeliat tak sabar. _Maka ia akan_ _benar-benar tak sabar_. Ia akan berbalik sehingga menguasaiku. Sebuah senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya. Lalu ia akan menelanku utuh—bulat-bulat—sekaligus mengirim aliran listrik yang membuatku terbang mencapai pelangi. Susah payah kukembali pada kesadaranku—diantara semua irama dan gerakan tubuhnya yang memabukkan.

.

"**Pergilah."**

"**Tidak."**

"**Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau ada di sekitarku!"**

"**Kau galak sekali."**

"**Aku bercanda."**

Ia tidak menjawab.

"**Maaf..."**

Ia tetap terdiam.

"**Jangan marah Chanyeol-ah..." **bujukku lembut.

"**Baiklah, aku pergi."**

.

Hal lain yang kusukai darinya adalah tangan. Sepasang tangan dengan jari-jari yang panjang dan langsing. Sepasang tangan yang senang sekali menjelajah tubuhku. Jari-jarinya akan bertualang menandai setiap inci kepemilikannya atas diriku. Kutautkan jemari di tengah tarian cinta kami seakan keduanya memang diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi. Genggaman hangatnya menyadarkanku bahwa aku tak sendiri, ada dirinya yang akan selalu melengkapi hidup ini. Sentuhannya yang piawai tak jarang membawaku melihat putihnya awan dan indahnya bintang. Setelah semua selesai, maka tangan itu akan mengusap pelan setiap peluh yang menetes di dahiku. Tangannya membawaku dalam rengkuhan dalam.

.

"**Biar aku coba."**

Lengannya melingkar manis di pinggangku dengan kepala yang ia rebahkan di bahuku. Bibirnya terbuka siap mengecap rasa dari masakan yang tengah kubuat. Tanganku sendiri masih sibuk mengaduk panci yang dipenuhi asap mengepul.

"**Hmmm... enak." **Bisiknya sungguh-sungguh.

"**Kusangka kau tak suka masakan gosong."**

"**Tak masalah selama itu buatanmu Baekhyun-ah..."**

"**Bahkan jika itu hangus?"**

"**Terutama jika itu hangus."**

Dengan ragu, kuhidangkan semangkuk sup, nasi, dan omelet di meja. Bola mataku mengikuti setiap gerakan Chanyeol yang bersiap memasukkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya.

"**Ini sungguh enak." **katanya sambil mengunyah. Ia melahap semuanya dengan semangat. Namun dapat kulihat dahinya berkerut.

"**Jangan bohong."**

"**Aku tidak bohong."**

"**Benarkah?" **Kuambil sendok di hadapanku dan menyantap sesuap dengan penasaran. **"Ugh," **aku hampir muntah karena rasa masakanku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bertahan melahap semua ini?

"**Ini hanya sedikit—err—**_**parah**_**." **Balasnya sambil nyengir.

**.**

Namun hal yang paling kusukai dari seorang Park Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol itu sendiri.

Aku cinta akan kegugupannya ketika menyatakan cinta. Aku ingat sirat kekhawatiran yang tergambar dalam manik matanya saat ia menanti jawaban dariku. Aku cinta keraguannya ketika ia menggenggam tanganku hangat. Aku cinta caranya yang lembut ketika pertama kali bibir kami bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang tak dapat kulupa.

Kurasakan diriku tenggelam ke palung samudera terdalam ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Pelukannya membuatku tenang dan merasa aman. Aku menyukai ketika ia mengecup puncak ubun-ubun kepalaku. Dapat pula kedengar tarikan nafasnya ketika ia berusaha menghirup aroma shampo dari setiap helai rambutku. Perasaanku terjun setiap kali ia mencuri cium pipiku—tak peduli akan rona hebat yang menjalar sampai ke telinga. Aku suka bisikannya ketika mengajakku bercinta—dan sangat menyukai ketika tubuh kami terpilin menjadi satu, seirama, dalam sebuah melodi indah.

Aku memang tidak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, namun aku jatuh cinta dengan caranya membuatku jatuh cinta.

Ia bisa berubah menjadi manja namun perhatian, kekanak-kanakan juga dewasa, tak sabaran tapi pengalah, keras kepala sekaligus penyayang.

.

"**Ayo kita makan malam di luar." **usulku seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"**Tapi aku ingin makan milikmu Baekhyun-ah..."**

"**Aku bisa saja meracunimu dengan masakan itu."**

"**Aku tak keberatan jika kau yang melakukannya."**

"**Chanyeol-ah..."**

"**Ya sayangku...?"**

"**Siapkan mantelmu. Kita akan makan di luar."**

**.**

Saat tangan ini bergerak membuka pintu, kurasakan hawa hangat melingkari leherku. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak lembut memasangkan sebuah syal merah—hadiah hari jadi kami yang ke dua. Ia tersenyum padaku, matanya bersinar seterang bintang kejora.

"**Di luar sangat dingin." **Bisiknya lembut.

"**Bisakah aku menggunakanmu saja agar diriku tetap hangat?"**

Ia nampak berpikir sebentar lalu ternyum manis,** "Tentu."**

Bagaikan sebuah gerakan refleks, tangannya kemudian meraih telapak tanganku—memasukannya ke dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat. Jemari kami bertautan. Kami melangkahkan kaki keluar dengan tubuh saling merapat, bahu berimpitan—berbagi kehangatan.

"**Aku tak sabar kembali ke rumah lalu bergelung di balik selimut bersamamu." **bisiknya serak.

"**Park Chanyeol..."**

"**Hmmm...?"**

"**Aku mencintaimu."**

"**Boleh kutahu apa alasannya?"**

"**Karena—"**

**.**

Lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya karena kutahu,

Ia juga mencintai semua yang ada pada diriku.

Ia juga _sangat _mencintaiku.

.

.

**_And the reason is you..._**

**_._**

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

.

FF ini Dami persembahkan untuk semua **reviewers** di cerita **A Journey to Forever**, terutama untuk **summerbaek** dan **KittenSun**. Saya terharu sekali baca review panjang lebar yang kalian tulis. Terima kasih ya :')

Terima kasih juga untuk kyujiji yang udah saya comot idenya xD

Apakah FF ini merupakan sequel dari A Journey to Forever? Jawabannya adalah bukan.

Apakah Dami berniat untuk membuat sequel untuk A Journey to Forever? Jawabannya adalah tidak.

Maaf sekali, tapi biarkan kisah ChanBaek di A Journey to Forever berakhir begitu adanya.

Dami sendiri sudah mempersiapkan draft cerita lain bergenre angst untuk pairing Chanyeol x Baekhyun, tapi masih di otak-atik karena bingung mau pakai POV yang mana. Sudut pandang pertama kah? Atau sudut pandang pengarang? Karena jujur, memakai sudut pandang orang pertama atau 'aku' merupakan tantangan sendiri. Tapi agaknya jadi kurang sreg kalau tokoh dalam cerita itu terdiri dari banyak _cast_.

Readers yang baik harus **REVIEW **oke? :)


End file.
